En el Bosque
by Angel of Dark Love
Summary: One Shot Una pareja, un paseo, un sentimiento y un deseo... que sucedera? Primer fic así que sean amables
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer_** : los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la autora, yo solo los pongo en otras situaciones.  
**_

_**Este es mi primer fic así que sean honestos en sus reviews para poder mejorar mi estilo por favor **_

* * *

_**En el Bosque**_

Era tarde, la noche estaba cerca; el viento soplaba sobre las copas de los árboles, creando un susurro de tranquilidad.

Habíamos salido de paseo, queríamos estar solos un tiempo sin la preocupación de las clases y el ajetreo de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Me dijiste -"tengo frió Harry"- te abrase, te acerque a mi cuerpo, te di un tierno beso y sucedió:

Apoyaste tus manos en mi espalda, y la recorriste con dulzura, la intensidad del beso aumento, mi lengua jugaba con la tuya ya no importaba el frío, lo que importaba era el calor que nuestros cuerpos emanaban por el juego de nuestras manos sobre nuestros cuerpos.

De un momento a otro terminamos en el suelo, las hojas secas de los árboles fungieron como nuestra cama y los árboles como las paredes de nuestra habitación.

La respiración se incremento, la excitación era inmensa, mis manos palpaban el tamaño de tu trasero, mientras las tuyas jugaban en mi abdomen, tu sobre mi, dándome ligeros mordiscos en el cuello y labios, yo correspondiendo esos besos que ya no eran de amor sino de lujuria en su mas pura expresión.

En un giro termine sobre ti dándome la libertad de explorar tu cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, tu vientre firme y plano, tus senos pequeños pero hermosos, tus pezones duros por la situación, lanzaste un gemido, que incremento mis ganas de poseerte, de hacerte mía.

Te quite la blusa, y desabroche tus pantalones, mientras tu me despojabas de mi playera, introduje mi mano entre tu pantalón y tu ropa interior, tocando y masajeado tu sexo, nuestras lenguas jugaban a encontrarse en un beso de deseo.

Tú mientras tanto tocabas mi trasero de la misma forma que lo haces siempre, dando apretoncitos y rasguñándome la espalda con tus manos.

Volvimos a girar y ahora yo quede a tu merced, en un movimiento ágil me quitaste el cinturón y desabrochaste el pantalón con una mano, mientras la otra jugaba con mi miembro sobre la tela.

Excitado te dije "te Amo Ginny" pues así lo sentía, tu me respondiste con un beso lleno de amor, pasión y lujuria.

Me quitaste el pantalón dejándome en bóxer, mi miembro clamaba por salir y ser tuyo.

Lo liberaste de su prisión de hilos entrelazados, yo te quite el sostén permitiéndome ver el esplendor de tus pechos blancos, los tome con mis manos y los apretaba con cuidado, decidí dejar a mi lengua jugar con ellos, gemiste y te arqueaste, pero no perdías el control pues tu mano tomando mi pene subía y bajaba con una lentitud mortal, logrando arrancar un gemido de mi boca, volví a girar y ahora yo decidí despojarte de tu pantalón y tu bikini, me deleite con tu aroma, me incline y te di un beso, seguí en tu cuello, mordí tus pezones en una nueva ocasión, baje por tu vientre, te arquetaste de nuevo y lanzaste otro gemido.

Al llegar a tu sexo me atragante con tus jugos, mi lengua exploraba tu interior y mis manos se dedicaban a tus senos.

Después de unos minutos en mi faena me dijiste "Para y déjame sentirte dentro de mi"- obedecí tu orden, abrí tus piernas y coloque mi sexo justo a la entrada del tuyo, "con cuidado"- escuche decirme; y así lo hice.

Cuando hubo entrado te pedí que te relajaras y solo te dedicaras a sentir.

Comencé el juego de embestidas, primero lento, tu calor interior y lo estrecho de tu sexo me hacían rogar porque nunca acabara, acelere el ritmo, primero gemidos después jadeos que terminaron en gritos que nadie escuchaba, solo nosotros.

Al cabo de un rato de estar así, llego el esperado y ansiado orgasmo lleno de sensaciones, placeres y emociones que hicieron que nuestros músculos se contrajeran, me recosté sobre ti, pasados unos minutos nos vestimos entre besos y caricias para terminar en de regreso a la escuela no si antes ponernos de acuerdo para repetir la experiencia recién vivida.

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado así que por favor les pido de manera muy humilde dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes de J. K. Rowling, pero los pongo en situaciones divertidas.**

**Despues de mucho pensarlo he tomado la decision de seguir historia.**

**Perdonen por la tardanza es que son mis finales y ya saben tareas, proyectos, etc.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermosa Luna (Luna310) quien me ayudo a hacerlo  
**

* * *

– Ron que sucede, que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme – pregunto una bella castaña.

– Hermione, es que… Es que no se como decírtelo – le contesto un pelirrojo.

– Me haces venir al bosque prohibido a mitad de la noche, arriesgándonos a que algo nos ataque o peor que un maestro nos descubra y ¿no sabes como decirme eso tan importante? – reclamo la castaña.

– Herm es que yo te… te…

Un sonido los interrumpió, ambos sacaron su varita listos para atacar por si era necesario, después de un momento en que se quedaron callados para escuchar cualquier sonido pero todo siguió silencio, el viento o...

– Un ave – dijo Hermione.

Ambos guardaron sus varitas pero seguían alertas.

–Ahora si Ron en que nos quedamos – dijo la chica regresando al motivo por el cual ella y el estaban ahí.

– Hermione yo te decía que te… ¡Te amo! – diciendo esto ultimo con un grito que bien pudo haberse escuchado en la escuela.

La chica se quedo helada ante tal confesión... ella sentía lo mismo por el.

– Herm… lo siento, en verdad lo siento olvida lo que dije, por favor olvídalo, por tu reacción me doy cuenta de que tu no sientes lo mismo, perdón – dijo Ron al ver que la mujer que el amaba no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía – maldigo el momento en que les hice caso – volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

Fue hasta entonces que ella reacciono.

– ¿Qué les hiciste caso¿A que te refieres Ron?

– Hermione es que Harry y Ginny, me dijeron que no fuera un cobarde y te confesara mis sentimientos y la verdad no se porque les hice caso si yo sabia que tu no me amas.

– Ron te equivocas al creer que no te amo – confeso la castaña.

Al ver a los ojos de él, y descubrir que decía la verdad no hizo otra cosa mas que besarlo, besarlo con el amor y la pasión que sentía por el desde primero.

Por un segundo Ron no supo que hacer, pero después, entendió que ella también lo amaba y solo se dejo llevar.

Se separaron y se abrazaron pero no como amigos sino como 2 personas que se aman y que darían la vida el uno por el otro.

– Te amo Ron – le susurro la castaña al pelirrojo y el contesto – Y yo también te amo Herm.

Y se volvieron a dar un beso, Ron no pudo aguantar las ganas y recorrió sus manos, que se encontraban sobre la espalda de la chica, hacia abajo buscando palpado tratando de averiguar que no fuera un sueño.

La chica solo sintió cuando el coloco sus manos sobre su trasero, se sentía rara pero sabia que el no le haría daño.

– Ron tómame.

Estas palabras sonaron como campanas en la cabeza del chico.

– Pero Herm no crees que es muy pronto.

– No Ron esta bien, he querido sentirte dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo, he soñado como seria la primera vez que lo hiciéramos, y créeme yo estoy segura de lo que quiero y quiero que me hagas tuya mi amor…

El pelirrojo no creía lo que escuchaba, el también lo había soñado y lo deseaba como ella, pero tenia miedo de hacerle daño, no quería que sufriera.

– Ron no temas estaré bien, lo prometo

– Esta bien y yo prometo hacerlo despacio. Con esta promesa siguieron adelante.

Se besaban tiernamente, el pelirrojo temblaba ávidamente incapaz de creer que al fin su ángel, aquella que era inalcanzable, fuera para él, que a pesar de lo que él consideraba sus defectos, ella lo quisiera por ser él.

Hermione por igual, no creía que él la quisiera, aún cuando fueran amigos, una pequeña parte de ella, aún creía que la odiaba, por ser lista o por tener siempre la razón, encontraba agradable y tierno, que la amará.

Tanto tiempo soñando con él, tanto tiempo deseando ser suya, este era el momento de llevar a cabo la máxima expresión de amor. Sabía que al final no se atrevería, pero era probable que no existiera un mañana. Howarts era amenazado constante, ellos eran amenazados constantemente. Lo quería a él, lo quería todo de él, quería ser suya, para no arrepentirse el día de mañana, sí moría lo haría entera, porque al fin estaba con su ser más amado.

Ron empezó a demandar más de aquella dulce e inmaculada boca, Hermione no tenía experiencia, él era el primero en todo, y cuando recordó esa parte, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

– Herm, abre la boca.

Hermione obedeció sin replicar, Ron invadió aquella boca y la dulzura lo invadió ella sabía a fresas, dulce y embriagador.

Las manos de Ron estaban por todas partes, ya no eran niños, ahora eran jóvenes que sentían la necesidad de amar y de ser amados. La alta presencia de Ron se hizo inmediata cuando Hermione, lo despojó de su capa, Ron la tomó y la hizo a un lado extendiéndola, hizo lo mismo con la de Hermione, así separándose un momento los dos, encontraron el frío del bosque sobre sus cuerpos.

Ron volvió a su boca con más pasión, sus manos, deseosas de encontrar aquella delicada piel, se volvieron diestras y expertas, no tardaron en despojarla de sus ropas, Hermione, se encontró desnuda frente a él, cuando Ron la separó de su cuerpo, la contempló ávidamente, una esplendorosa figura yacía cubierta bajo las capas de ropa que se ponía. El frío del bosque, hizo temblar a Hermione, por lo que Ron la atrajo a su brazos, apretándola fuertemente entre ellos. Sus ávidas manos, encontraban nuevos lugares sacrosantos, que nadie había más había tocado. La acostó suavemente en las capas, no fuera a rasparse su espalda blanca, la cubrió con su cuerpo aún cubierto por la ropa.

– Hermione, no puedo tomarte, eres tan pura, eres tan hermosa, no quiero mancharte, sería un pecado. No soportaría lastimarte – el pelirrojo temblaba de deseo, sí, quería tomarla, pero no quería lastimarla, las manos le temblaban sólo por haberla tocado, no estaba seguro de poder ir lento y suave, cómo la primera vez exigía. Era su ángel, la razón que le infundía fuerzas, no podía lastimarla.

– Ron, hazlo por favor, quizá no haya un mañana para nosotros, tenemos aún enemigos, quién sabe si mañana moriremos...

– ¡No digas eso por favor, tú no puedes morir, no puedes!

– Ron – dijo la castaña con el tono más dulce que haya salido de su labios – tienes que darme la razón, quizá mañana, no volvamos a ver la luz de sol y entonces me habré odiado, por no hacer lo que mi corazón me mandaba, ni siquiera mi razón me objeta, quiero tu amor, quiero que me des todo de ti, ahora sé que tengo tu corazón, ahora quiero tu cuerpo, te quiero hondo, muy hondo dentro de mí, Ron, quiero ser tuya.

El pelirrojo emitió un gemido de placer. Hermione bebió vehemente los labios del joven, el último atisbo de conciencia y sensatez que poseía el joven quedaron relegados.

– Hermione, te arde la piel.

Hermione deseosa de también sentir la piel de su amado, le quitó la camisa, recorrió el tórax de Ron, que ahora que nada lo cubría, descubría músculos muy duros, producto de peleas y entrenamiento. A él también le ardía la piel. Después no hubo más palabras o más dudas. Sólo dos seres que se han completado.

Las manos de Hermione se toparon con la molestia de los pantalones. Deslizó la cremallera y esperó a que el hiciera el resto. Ron se puso de pie, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando ver la dura evidencia de su excitación.

Hermione, siempre curiosa, llevó sus manos a aquella parte de él, que había estado vetada, lo acarició dulcemente, Ron le permitió explorarlo a su gusto, aunque los inocentes movimientos de Hermione, lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, no iba a aguantar mucho.

Llegó a un punto que tenía que dar marcha atrás... o sí no la tomaría en ese instante.

– Hermione... para... por favor para.

Hermione sintió un orgullo muy femenino al oír la ronca voz de Ron. Pero en ese instante, él la hizo acostarse y un fiero beso la transporto al paraíso, las manos de Ron sin piedad recorrieron su cuerpo, y se encontraron en su pecho.

Ron tomó un seno entre sus manos, la boca de él se separo de la suya y bajó hasta encontrarse con su mano, que apretaba un pezón, Hermione jadeó, y supo que sus lecturas previas, nunca la prepararían lo suficiente, para definir perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. La mana de Ron tomó un pezón y lo elevó a la luz de la luna, sólo para hacerlo ver los pequeños y vivos senos, tan perfectos para su mano, cómo su hubiesen sido creados para él, luego se llevó el tierno pezón a la boca.

Hermione dio un gemido, se sentía caliente, afiebrada, y completamente viva.

Ron hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, estaban tan ardientes y deseosos que ya no sentían el frío del bosque. Sólo eran ellos dos, Ron bajó hasta su vientre liso, deslizó su lengua por el ombligo de Hermione y hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de cuantos puntos sensibles tenía en su cuerpo. Ron bajo aún más dejando una estela de húmedos besos.

Hermione vio hacia donde se movía la pelirroja cabeza, oh no podía hacerlo, oh Dios lo hacía, una explosión en sus sentidos se hizo presente, colores amarillos y rojizos inundaron su cabeza, la lengua de Ron exploraba aquel inmaculado tesoro, sintió las piernas femeninas apretándolo, pero él no cedía y oírla gemir, lo excitaba de sobremanera, su rígida virilidad palpitaba por cambiar de posición con su lengua. La respiración de Hermione cambió a un sonoro grito de placer, invadiendo la quietud del bosque. El orgasmo asaltó con violencia el cuerpo de Hermione.

Ron levantaba la cabeza con orgullo, el néctar femenino se presentaba en los labios del pelirrojo, los ojos de amigable Ron eran ahora fuego líquido, su cuerpo era una dura muestra que estaba muy estimulado por el grito de Hermione, la cubrió con su cuerpo y su virilidad chocó con el suave vientre de ella. Pero aún no estaba suficientemente estimulada, deslizó entre sus cuerpos su mano e introdujo en aquel tesoro un dedo, mientras la besaba fieramente y ella probaba el sabor de sí misma.

Ron introdujo otro dedo mientras la cadera femenina se movía al compás de su mano. Hermione se sentía arder, respirar se había vuelto más difícil que cualquier otra cosa, mientras los demandantes labios de su amado, la devoraban. El amor y el deseo se conjugaron para inducirla a levantar las caderas contra él.

– Por favor, Ron por favor.

Ron no podía evitar querer satisfacer aquella suplica, sacó sus dedos mojados y empezó a penetrarla suavemente, poco a poco invadió aquella virginidad aterciopelada, cada movimiento iba al compás de cada latido, Hermione oía el apurado latido de su amante. Dejaron de besarse y sus miradas se encontraron ambas contenían matices de placer y de amor sincero. Se deslizaba un poco más y se retiraba y volvía a entrar, acariciándola íntimamente. Hasta que se topo con la frágil barrera que delataba lo que él ya sabía, que él era el primero, en todos los sentidos.

Sus miradas no se apartaron, Hermione sabía lo que venía.

– Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros, dulce hechicera.

Ron traspasó la barrera y las lagrimas de Hermione saltaron de sus ojos, pero no gritó, más bien apretaron sus manos fuertemente los hombros de Ron. A Ron le gustó enormemente estar completamente dentro de ella.

– Shhh, relájate – la voz de Ron tomó un tono hipnotizante, Hermione sólo pudo abrazarlo, mientras el cuerpo masculino tomó un ritmo primitivo, antiguo, las dulces palabras susurradas a su oído, habían calmado a Hermione, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció por aquella situación, un estremecimiento de placer, increíblemente delicioso.

Ron susurraba mimos y palabras relajantes al oído de su amada, las delicadas manos recorrían su espalda, mientras las suyas se encargaban de apoyarse tanto en ellas cómo en sus antebrazos, para delimitar la figura femenina. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio los ojos cerrados y de su boca salían sosegados gemidos. Mientras sus cuerpos se movían acompasados. Se mordió la mano, para no derramarse en ella, en ese instante.

El primitivo ritmo aumentó de un momento, ambas respiraciones aumentaban de nivel, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor. El de ella por el roce del tibio cuerpo de Ron, el de él por el esfuerzo de contenerse, hace mucho que su virilidad suplicaba por liberarse por sacar aquella pasión contenida.

Hermione volvía a sentir la sensación de que caía por un precipicio, sabía que debía guardar silencio, por encontrarse en el bosque, pero hace mucho que le hubiera gustado gritar de las sensaciones que la embargaban, Ron se había encargado de colmarla profundamente, ahora se volvía a sentir desligada del mundo.

– Ron Wesley, te amo – y dicho esto otro sonoro gemido volvió a oírse por el bosque. Las ramas de los árboles creaban un techo que ocultaba parcialmente la luz de luna, y creaban sombras caprichosas sobre los cuerpos de los amantes. El suelo lleno de musgo, había sido el perfecto colchón para su encuentro de pasión, las capas de ellos dos, las perfectas sabanas que se encargaban de proteger la espalda femenina.

En cuanto Ron sintió que el delicado y delicioso tesoro apretó su rígida virilidad, perdió la cabeza, un carrusel de emociones lo embargaron y al fin había permitido la ansiada liberación, soltó un grito animal y su cara se transfiguró frente a los ojos de Hermione, que se dilataban con un brillo, al sentirlo derramar dentro de ella aquella semilla caliente y soltó un gemido. Ron colapsó en su hombro, ambos con las respiraciones sumamente agitadas.

– Abrázame Hermione, abrázame. Oh Dios, creo que nunca dejare de amarte.

Hermione enternecida, abrazó la figura masculina. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieran al ritmo normal. Ron se sentía feliz y completo, Hermione Granger, era suya completamente suya y la cuidaría para siempre.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo.

– Maravillosamente bien – contestó la castaña.

– No quisiera hacerlo pero es hora de regresar Herm.

– Lo sé, Ron fue maravilloso, no creo que nada pudiera hacerme sentir así.

– Lo mismo digo, Hermione, lo mismo digo. Y salió lentamente de ella, observando así la cara de delectación que tenía Hermione.

– Herm, no hagas eso, o volveré a hacerte mía.

La aludida sonrió, pero no tenían tiempo, habían perdido la cabeza en el bosque y de noche, era peligroso. Quería que Ron la volviera a poseer. Pero ya tendrían tiempo, quizás la cama de Ron en Howarts, tenga espacio para uno más.

Se vistieron rápidamente. En la capa de Ron una mancha de sangre, delataba que la prueba de la inocencia de Hermione se había roto.

Ron sonrió guardaría la capa, hasta que pudiera lavarla y esperaba que Harry no se diera cuenta.

A sus oídos volvió el ruido de los sonidos del bosque, se regresaron a Howarts tomados de la mano y sumamente sonrientes, embobados el uno en el otro, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que el mismo ruido de al principio se volvió a escuchar.

Desde una rama de uno de los árboles cercanos, unos ojos derraban lagrimas de dolor, las manos sostenían una rubia cabeza, había observado toda la escena. El saber que ella había sido siempre de Wesley, lo llenaba de dolor.

– Maldigo mi nombre, maldigo la casa en la que me encuentro, de no ser así, tu hubieras sido mía – y bajo del árbol en el que había visto todo. Regresó apesadumbrado a Slytherin, tenía pensado delatarlos, pero ahora no tenía ganas de vivir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y les pido paciencia.**

** Hasta luego y gracias por sus reviews  
**


End file.
